Loud Notebooks
by zachlor16
Summary: While looking for something in their brother's room, the girls find something that will change the way they view their brother.


**Hello folks. zachlor16 here with a little one-shot. Now I know what you guys are wondering: zachlor16, what the hell man! We want Meeting a Loud, not this crap. Well, calm yourselves. That chapter will happen. Eventually. It is still a work in progress. But this popped into my head one day and now I can't get rid of it. So, I am making it a reality. So sit back, relax and enjoy. I also do not own Loud House or its characters. They are all owned by Chris Savino. Also, I don't own any of these titles. Again, owned by Chris Savino. Enjoy my friends and guests.**

* * *

With eleven kids, the Loud house always had something going on. And right now, the two eldest Louds, Lori and Leni, were currently tearing apart their room looking for something.

"It has to be here somewhere!" Lori said frantically. "Have you found it yet Leni?"

"No! I can't find it anywhere!" Leni answered. "What are we looking for again?" The question caused Lori to facepalm.

"My library card Leni!" Lori answered. "I need it to get a book for my homework that due Wednesday!"

"Oh. Right." Leni says. She then goes back to looking through the room, trying to find the small card. The noise attracted the rest of the Loud sisters.

"Hey dudes, what's all the commotion about?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. I'd like to _noise_ what's going on." Luan joked. "But seriously, what's going on?"

"We're trying to find my library card." Lori explained. "I need it to get a book for my homework."

"Didn't you let Lincoln borrow it last?" Lynn asked. Lori thought about it for a second and she realized that it made sense.

"Right. Lincoln wanted to get that 'Biography of Bill Buck' book." Lori said in realization. "It might still be in his room."

"We'll help you look." Lana offered. The sisters made their way to their sole brother's room and were about to barge in when they saw a sign on the door.

 **Please Knock**

"When did Lincoln get this?" Lola asked.

"Not really surprised. We do barge in on him a lot." Lisa pointed out.

"I guess it got to a point that he needed to get a sign." Lucy observed.

"Will someone knock already?" Lori asked impatiently. Luna stepped and knocked on his door a couple times. After receiving no answer, the girls let themselves in.

"Um, guys? I just remembered something." Luan said. "Linc isn't home."

"Oh right! He and Ronnie Anne are at the arcade." Lori said. "Ok girls, look around for my card and remember, if you move something, put it back where you found it." The girls nodded and started rummaging through Lincoln's room trying to find the card.

"Not on his desk." Lola reported.

"Not under his bed." Lucy told them.

"Not in his pillow." Luan reported.

"Not with Bun Bun." Leni announced.

"Maybe it's on one of his shelves." Luna suggested. She grabs a chair and climbs up to search the shelf. When she gets up there, she doesn't find the card but something else. "Yo dudes, Lincoln has a whole bunch of notebooks up here." She grabs one and climbs off the chair. She then shows them the notebook.

" _Left in the Dark._ " Lori read. "Open it up." Luna nods and opens the notebook. The rest of the girls gather around and read over Luna's shoulder. After they finished reading, Lori realized something.

"Wait, isn't this the time Lincoln caused that blackout?" Lori asked.

"Yeah. I think it is." Luna answered. "Baby bro wrote down every little detail of what went down that night."

"I wonder what else he has." Lola wondered. She then climbed on the chair and grabbed another notebook. " _Toads and Tiaras_. Hey, I think this one is about me and Lana!"

"Really? Let me see!" Lana said excitedly. She runs over and grabs the notebook. "Hey, this is about the time Lincoln trained me to take Lola's spot in the Miss Prim and Proper pageant."

"Yeah. But how did he know about what was going on at home? How did he know that daddy got me the princess channel?" Lola asked.

"I guess Lincoln just guessed." Lori said. She then reaches down a few more. "This one looks good. _Garage Banned_." Lori opened up the notebook and her look of interest turned into shock. "Wait. Lincoln wasn't even around for the majority of this. How did he know about all of this?"

"How did he know about all of what?" Leni asked.

"How did he know that I faked and sabotaged the garage?" Lori said.

"I guess Lincoln knows us better than we thought." Luan says.

"Yeah. I guess he does." Luna agrees. She then grabs one the notebooks that Lori reached down. " _Brawl in the Family_? That's an interesting title." She then started reading through the notebook and then she realized something. "Dudes, this is from the Sister Fight Protocol disaster."

"Really? Let me see." Leni said. She grabbed the notebook and as she read it, her smile turned into a frown the more she read. By the time she finished, she had some tears in her eyes. "Poor Linky."

"What's up Leni?" Lynn asked.

"This whole notebook. It's so sad." Leni answered.

"Let me see." Lisa requested. Leni hands her the notebook and reads through it. After she finishes, she sighs. "I hate to say it but Leni is right. This whole thing is told from Lincoln's perspective. And from the looks of it, the whole few days was basically torture for our brother. In fact, from what I can tell he actually resented us a little bit."

"Wow. Just wow. I don't know what to say." Lori says. "We need to make some changes to the protocol."

"No dude. We need to destroy the protocol. I only made things worse." Luna says. "I mean, yeah Lincoln made things worse, but it wasn't on purpose."

"Yeah. I mean, what would we have done if he kept making it worse? Beat the daylights out of him?" Luan asks. The girls shuddered when she said that. "Someone grab a more lighthearted notebook." Leni reached up and pulled a notebook down and handed it to Luan. " _Cover Girls_. Ok, this looks fun." Luan read the notebook and started laughing through the whole thing. The rest of the girls joined in as they realized how ridiculous that day was.

"How many costume changes did we do?" Lana asked while laughing.

"Multiple from the looks of it." Lisa answered. After they finished reading, they all decided to grab their own notebook.

"Ok, let's see what I got. _No Gut, No Glori._ " Lori read.

"I got _Along Came a Sister_." Leni announced.

" _For Bros About to Rock._ " Luna said.

" _Funny Business._ " Luan told them.

" _Space Invader._ " Lynn says.

" _Sleuth or Consequences._ " Lucy announces.

"I got _Frog Wild._ " Lana says.

" _A Tattler's Tale._ " Lola read.

" _Snow Bored._ " Lisa said.

The girls opened and read their respective notebooks. As they read the notebooks, the expressions on the girls' faces varied from wide smiles to big frowns.

"Wow. So Lincoln was trying to get me out of his room all that time." Lynn said. "I thought we were having fun." She looks over and sees Lucy frowning. "Hey Luce, let me see your notebook."

"I'd rather you didn't." Lucy tells her.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad." Lynn then grabs the notebook and reads it. As she reads it, her facial expression immediately changes to shock. She then turns to Lucy. "You clogged the toilet with the Princess Pony Book?!" The rest of the girls looked up from the notebooks and looked at Lucy and Lynn.

"What are you talking about Lynn?" Lola asked.

"According to this, Lincoln didn't clog the toilet with that Princess Pony book." Lynn tells them. "Lucy did and Lincoln took the blame." The girls gasp at the revelation.

"Lucy, I want the truth." Lori tells her. "Did you clog the toilet with Princess Pony?"

"Yes." Lucy answered her voice lace with shame. "He didn't want me to be made fun of. So he took the blame."

"We teased for weeks about that." Luan says.

"And all this time, he was innocent." Lana finishes.

"That is literally the noblest thing that I have ever heard." Lori said. "But I'm not one to talk. Before I read this, I never realized what a control freak I was. But, in the end he wrote that he learned why I'm so controlling and he said that he can accept it."

"Yeah. He said that he hated the fact that he always had to worry about us in my notebook." Leni told her sisters. "But, he said that he admired the fact that I was able to face my fears and save his class's spider." Leni looked at Luna who was looking at her notebook with a delighted expression.

"This one is about his first concert." Luna told them. "He said that he felt special because I told him about how I got my start in music and that he never felt closer to me. He said at the end that he would want me to take him to another concert in the future."

"Linc wrote in mine that he enjoys being my party assistant." Luan told them. "He said that before he became my assistant, he felt that we didn't hang out enough and he felt that being my assistant was an excuse to hang out."

"Was it?" Lana asks.

"Yeah. We didn't hang out as much and I felt that we weren't that close." Luan explained. "So as soon as I saw the chance, I asked him to be my assistant. Granted, I did bribe him with cake. But in the end, I've never felt closer to him."

"That's good to hear." Lynn says. "From the notebooks I've read, Linc and I aren't close at all. I mean look at these. Bad luck accusations, throwing mud in his face just so it looked like he played football, threatening him, punching him. What is wrong with me?"

"Lynn, nothing is wrong with you. You've just made some mistakes." Lori tells her.

"Yeah, multiple times. I never noticed how badly I treated him." Lynn says sadly.

"Well, think of it like this: you can use what you've learned today to be a better sister." Lori tells her.

"I guess you're right." Lynn says. "So Lana, what about your notebook?"

"This one is about the time Lincoln and I saved those frogs from being dissected." Lana tells everyone. "He wrote that he never felt more alive and would do it again in a heartbeat. Especially if it was with me. What about you Lola?"

"Mine isn't as lighthearted." Lola says. "Mine is about the time I blackmailed you guys into doing things for me. I didn't even finish reading it."

"Finish reading it." Luna tells her.

"Why?" Lola asked.

"Because the ending may surprise you." Luan tells her.

Lola sighs and continues where she left off. When she finally finished, she had a smile on her face. "Linky wrote that he was proud of me for taking the blame for what you guys did and he wrote that I am on the road to being a better person."

"I told you that you would want to read to the end." Luna told her.

"And you were right." Lola admitted. "What about you Lisa?"

"Our brother wrote about the day that I created the many snow days and went snowball crazy." Lisa said with a deadpan look on her face. "But, he also wrote that he was happy to see me actually having fun. So I guess I can't really complain."

"Hey guys, what do we do with all this?" Lana asked. "Why didn't Lincoln tell us about these notebooks?"

"Because I wasn't ready to show you." The girls turn around and see Lincoln standing in the doorway. "I was waiting til I was ready to show you these. But I guess you already found them. Why are you here anyways?"

"We were looking for my library card that I loaned you a few days ago." Lori explained.

"Oh. Mom has it." Lincoln tells her.

"Ok. But you still have explaining to do." Lori tells him. "When did you start writing these?"

"When I was grounded for the whole Princess Pony incident." Lincoln says. "I was bored so I started writing about all the little misadventures that the eleven of us have. I even decided to name them." He bends down and picks up a notebook. "This one is one of my favorites." He shows them the notebook. The girls gather around and look at the notebook.

" _Yes Man._ " Lisa reads. "Why is this one your favorite?"

"Well, it really showed how close we all are." Lincoln explained. "You guys went out of your way to cheer me up when I couldn't go to that Smooch concert. Heck, you brought Smooch to me. And I couldn't have been more grateful or proud to have you guys as my sisters."

"Wow bro. Deep." Luna says.

"Agreed. Very deep." Lucy agreed.

"And it looks like you found your passion Linc." Luan told him. Lincoln just shakes his head.

"I may like writing, but it's not my passion." Lincoln tells them. "In fact, I found my passion years ago." The girls looked at him in confusion.

"Well, if you found your passion years ago, what is it?" Lori asks. Lincoln just smiles.

"My passion is being your brother. And I don't need a trophy or a big time superstar to tell me that." Lincoln told them. The girls look at Lincoln with smiles and happy tears in their eyes. Lincoln then holds his arms open. "Come here." With that the girls rush him and engulf him in one of the warmest group hugs that they have ever done. And Lincoln wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

 **Well folks. There you have it. This was something that just popped into my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Well leave a review and I will see you around. Until next time. Farewell,**


End file.
